1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive circuit for a display panel, disposed with a common electrode and an individual electrode in each of a plurality of display cells arranged in a matrix configuration, for controlling gas discharges in each display cell by applying display pulses to a common electrode to perform display operations and by individually applying control voltages to individual electrodes to control the discharge in each display cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, display panels, such as plasma displays, are known for performing display operations by controlling the gas discharge of each display cell. In such display panels, it is necessary to continually maintain a favorable state for discharge of the stored charge in order to perform normal discharge. Accordingly, initialization is performed periodically in all display cells, such as by erasing the stored charge that causes discharge.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. Hei 10-143106(1998/05/29), 8-278766(1996/10/22), 7-40927(1995/06/02), 9-325736(1997/12/16), and 8-212930(1996/08/20) disclose this sort of initialization.
Although various types of initialization methods have been proposed in this manner, if the discharge conditions change, for example, a different method must be adopted.